


thankful & thoughtless

by doc_pickles



Series: The Andrews Family [3]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy, a thanksgiving fic in august, barchie, family life, jeronica if you’re looking for it hard enough, so much fluff you’re gonna drown in it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 18:22:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20247271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doc_pickles/pseuds/doc_pickles
Summary: Betty can’t get her head on straight as her and Archie prepare to host their first Thanksgiving together. What surprises will lie in store on this beloved family holiday?-set in the ‘more than fine’ universe





	thankful & thoughtless

**Author's Note:**

> friends i’m back!!! did I write a thanksgiving fic in august? YES! why wouldn’t I?! I needed to create some more barchie fluff!! set between ‘surprise surprise’ and ‘two tiny hands, a pair of eyes’   
(if you’re ever curious about the order of these fics they’re all in order on the series page)

“So dad, Betty and I were thinking that maybe we could host Thanksgiving this year? Jug and Veronica don’t have any family around anymore so I wanted them to have somewhere to take Violet since it’s her first major holiday.” 

Archie, Betty, and Hudson Andrews were all sitting around Fred Andrews dining room table. It was a chilly Monday night, the traditional night for the Andrews of Riverdale to meet up on Elm Street for a family dinner. 

“That sounds like a great idea son,” Fred smirked at his son. “And it means I don’t have to cook the turkey.”

+

“Hey, I wrote up the list for Thanksgiving dinner, could you go later this week,” Archie walked into the kitchen and put a paper list down on the counter as he stared at Betty. “What are you eating?”

“Ummm a grilled cheese?”

Archie reached over and pulled apart Betty’s sandwich revealing a layer of pickles between the cheese. 

“You don’t even like grilled cheese! Or pickles!”

“People can change, Archie,” Betty scoffed and took her sandwich back. “I’ll go shopping tomorrow after I pick up Hudson from daycare.” 

“He doesn’t have daycare this week because we don’t work this week,” Archie reached across the island and felt Betty’s forehead. “Are you feeling okay? I think you’re losing your mind.”

Betty rolled her eyes and swatted Archie’s hands away. She wasn’t feeling her best, PMS had hit her like a truck that month and her mind had been all over the place. She was forgetting everything and craving cheese. And her boobs were  _ killing  _ her. 

“Leave me alone, meanie. I’m PMSing,” Betty groaned as she sank into one of the barstools in their kitchen. “I just want to eat my grilled cheese in peace and take a nap.”

Archie laughed and kissed Betty’s forehead, handing her the grilled cheese and moving to leave the kitchen. 

“You finish your sandwich and I’ll take Hudson to the park so you can nap.”

“Archie Andrews, my hero! How can I ever repay you,” Betty laughed as Archie began to wiggle his eyebrows at her, suggesting they continue their conversation long after their son was in bed. “Mr. Andrews, are you propositioning me?”

“Yes Mrs. Andrews, I’ll make sure you repay me very well tonight,” Archie leaned over and kissed Betty before taking a bite out of her sandwich and walking away. “You’re onto something with those pickles!”

+

“Potatoes, cranberries, carrots, pumpkin… Why do I feel like I’m missing something?”

Betty looked around at her cart, shrugging when she didn’t find anything amiss. She also couldn’t find her list this morning to double check herself, but knew that she could make a mental list with no problem. 

Except it had been a problem. 

Betty had spent almost two hours shopping and was only pretty sure, not totally sure, that she had gotten everything for Thanksgiving tomorrow. Normally she’d have done her shopping earlier in the week but it had completely slipped her mind. 

With a resigned sigh, Betty turned to head towards the checkout when a display caught her eye. The bright pink and blue boxes made Betty do a double take. She hadn’t bought tampons this month. Or last month. And even though she had felt a million signs that her period was coming, she couldn’t help but wonder if she had misread the signs entirely. 

Betty moved a few paces down the aisle and grabbed four pregnancy tests and hurried to check out and go home. 

+

“Happy Thanksgiving!”

Veronica and Jughead were stood on the Andrews doorstep, a baby carrier in Jugheads hand. Betty welcomed them in and took the casserole dish from Veronica. 

“I can’t take any credit for the casserole, Jughead did all the work and it smells amazing,” Veronica smiled at her boyfriend and kissed his cheek. “Now where’s my Huddy boy? I miss him!”

“He’s somewhere around here, try the living room. I’m going to put this in the kitchen,” Betty smiled and walked into the kitchen to find Archie looking puzzled as he rummaged through the fridge and freezer. “Jughead and Veronica are here babe. What are you looking for?”

“The turkey! I can’t find it anywhere,” Archie groaned and looked up at Betty, who was staring at the fridge with a nervous look. “Betts? You did buy a turkey right?”

“I’ve ruined Thanksgiving!”

“Betty it’s okay! I have tri tip and chicken in the freezer, I’ll make that,” Archie moved next to his wife who was now openly sobbing in their kitchen, which confused him more than he'd like to say. 

“I’m so sorry, I couldn’t find my list and then I couldn’t remember what I was supposed to get and I got distracted,” Betty was hiccuping now and Archie just pulled her into his side, wrapping his arms around her and she continued to cry. 

“It’s not the end of the world, babe. It’s okay, you can stop crying,” Archie soothed as he rubbed her back. 

“Archie,” Veronica appeared in the kitchen and put a hand on Archie’s forearm. “Can you go help Jughead with Violet? He still can’t operate a car seat.”

Archie looked from Betty to Veronica and nodded, kissing Betty’s forehead before leaving the kitchen. Veronica slung her arm around Betty’s shoulder and lead her through the house. 

“Oh Betty, why didn’t you tell me?” Veronica sat Betty down in the master bathroom while she rummaged through the cabinet underneath the sink. “Aha!! Three boxes? You must be pretty certain then.”

Betty looked over as Veronica pulled out the pregnancy tests she had bought yesterday. 

Betty knew in her gut she was pregnant, her and Archie had stopped using protection a few months ago and her first signs of pregnancy with Hudson were forgetting everything and her breasts being sore all the time. Despite being ready, despite actively trying to get pregnant, despite everything being different than it was over four years ago Betty was still nervous as hell. 

“V, please,” Betty swipes at her eyes and looked up at Veronica. “I… last time I was in this position I was so scared. And going through it all again, I can’t help but feel scared. Even if things have changed and I know that any baby we have will have an amazing home, I’m still panicking.”

“B,” Veronica sat on the edge of the tub next to Betty. “You helped me so much when I was pregnant with Violet, I think it’s time I repay you for that. You’re not going to be alone, you’ve got me and Archie and Jug and Huddy. It’s going to be different.”

Betty nodded and leaned her head on Veronica’s shoulder. Betty reached back under the sink and handed another test to Veronica. Veronica looked from the plastic stick to Betty and smiled. 

“Lots to be thankful for this year.”

+

When Betty exited the bathroom, she found Archie prepping the chicken to go into the oven. She snuck up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist. 

“Hey I was just about to go looking for you,” Archie turned and pulled Betty into his arms. “You feeling better?”

“Yes, thank you,” Betty leaned up and kissed Archie. “You know, we’re going to have to make more room at the table for next year. We’ll have another Andrews with us.”

Archie looked confused for a minute, then his face lit up as he looked at Betty. 

“Are you pregnant?” Betty nodded and Archie wasted no time in leaning down and kissing her. “I love you so much. I’m so happy, I couldn’t be happier right now. Oh my god!”

Betty laughed as Archie ran in circles around the kitchen with what seemed like boundless energy. When Hudson walked into the room to see what the commotion was about, Archie hoisted him onto his shoulders and continued his victory parade. 

Betty really didn’t have anything to be scared of this time. 

+

“Welcome to the first official Thanksgiving at the other Andrews residence!”

Archie was proudly sitting at the head of the dining table, Betty on one side of him and Hudson on the other. Veronica, Jughead, Violet, Fred, Alice, Polly, and the twins were all gathered around the table. Archie’s variety of meats that he’d cooked up had actually been a big hit, leaving Betty to feel just a bit relieved. 

“I think we should all go around and say what we’re thankful for,” Betty smiled at their families. “I’ll start! I’m thankful we can all be together this year.”

The rest of the group went around in a circle before Alice turned to Hudson, who was to her left and smiled. 

“And what are you thankful for Hudson?”

“I’m thankful for my new baby,” the words Archie had coached his son on tumbled out perfectly and a round of gasps went around the table. 

“Betty are you pregnant?” Alice turned to her daughter, her face lighting up when she nodded. “Oh honey!”

The table erupted in cheers as hugs and congratulations were exchanged. Betty sink into Archie’s side as he pressed a kiss against her head. She was more than grateful that her family and friends were happy, their reactions soothing her nerves. She was happy that she didn’t have to worry about Hudson or this baby, knowing that they would grow here in this home with a wonderful father. Betty realized, for the first time in a long time, that she had absolutely nothing to worry about. 

More than anything though, she was thankful for the night that Archie had come to save her and ultimately gave her a life she never could have imagined. 


End file.
